Seikkailu keijukaismetsässä
by Chiboku
Summary: Oli aurinkoinen, kaunis kesäpäivä kun Ranska heräsi ojan pohjalta yltäpäältä mudassa. 'Hm? Mitä minä täällä teen' hän ajatteli ihmeissään. - Sitä samaa huttua kuin se edellinenkin ficci ja vielä samalta vuodeltakin. En voi ottaa kaikkea kunniaa vaan nöyrästi annan puolet ystävälleni.


Oli aurinkoinen, kaunis kesäpäivä kun Ranska heräsi ojan pohjalta yltäpäältä mudassa.

'Hm? Mitä minä täällä teen?' hän ajatteli ihmeissään.

Aurinko paistoi jo täydeltä terältä lämmittäen mukavasti. Mies nousi ojasta ja katsoi ympärilleen. Paikka oli täysin tuntematon hänelle. Hän näki vain puita. Muuten koko alue oli täysin autio, siellä ei ollut ristinsielua. Miten ihmeessä hän oli tänne joutunut?

"En minä muistaakseni ole aikoihin vehdannut kenenkään kanssa ulkona", ranskalaismies mietiskeli ääneen itsekseen.

"Eikä tämä kyllä Pariisiltakaan näytä...", mies jatkoi.

Sitten hän tajusi kuinka mutaisia hänen vaatteensa oikein olivat.

"Mon Dieu! Miten ihmeessä tämä voi olla mahdollista!?" Hän katsoi surkeana aniilinpunaista takkiaan, joka oli yltäpäältä mudassa ja muussa roskassa.

"Tämä oli minun lempitakkini! Minulla oli se päällä kun antauduin rakkauden lehtoon humalaisen Englannin kanssa!" Ranska parkui surkeana. Nyt hän sai huutaa ja itkeä vaatteidensa kurjaa kohtaloa, sillä lähistöllä ei ollut ristin sielua.

Kun itkut oli itketty, Ranska oli tukehtumaisillaan auringon paahtavassa kuumuudessa, ja päätti riisua räikeänvärisen takkinsa kokonaan pois. Asukokonaisuus oli silti mutaa lukuunottamatta täydellinen, Ranskahan ei lähtenyt minnekään ennen kahden tunnin perusteellista ehostusta.

Ranska katseli vielä ympärilleen, ja riemastui huomatessaan johonkin suuntaan johtavan tien. Tie tosin meni suoraan tiheän metsän läpi, ja kuka tietää millaisia pervoja sen varrella mahtaisi olla. Tosin tästä Ranska luultavasti vain riemastuisi.

Mies päätti lähteä kävelemään tietä pitkin, ja toivoi parasta.

Vähän matkaa kuoppaista tietä pitkin käveltyään, Ranska hämmästyi huomatessaan keskellä tietä tavallisen henkilöauton. Auto oli hopeanharmaa, luultavasti aika uusi, mutta sillä ei nyt ollut merkitystä. Hyvällä tuurilla autossa oli vielä avaimetkin paikallaan, joten Ranska luultavasti pääsisi nopeasti sivistykseen. Mies käveli auton luo, ja avasi sen etuoven. Mutta autossa kuskin paikalla nukkuikin jo joku.

"Venäjä!?" Ranska huudahti nähdessään sammuneen venäläisen. Venäjä heräsi Ranskan huutoon. Venäjä katseli ympärilleen hämmentyneenä.

"Mitäh...Missä olen...ja miksen muista mitään...", Venäjä ihmetteli kunnes huomasi mutaisen ranskalaisen.

"RANSKA! Sinä olet takuulla kaiken tämän takana!" Venäjä karjui ja oli ottamassa kuristusotetta, mutta Ranska väisti.

"En minä ole tämän takana...Minä vannon!" Ranska sanoi ja nosti kätensä ilmaan. Venäjä rauhoittui piakkoin.

"Onko sinulla sitten aavistustakaan, missä me ollaan", Venäjä kysyi. Ranska pudisti päätään. Kumpikaan ei ollut tottunut tälläiseen. Venäjä istui takaisin autoon ja yritti käynnistää sen, mutta turhaan.

"No, ei auta muuta sitten kuin kävellä", Venäjä huokasi ja lähti kävelemään tietä pitkin.

"Mutta...Me ranskalaiset emme kävele...Ainakaa näin sottasella kadulla", Ranska marmatti oudolla aksentillaan, mistä Venäjä ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Aurinko porotti kirkkaalla taivaalla.

Venäjä ja Ranska alkoivat pian uupua, kunnes he saapuivat joelle. He huomasivat jonkun olevan kalassa siellä...alasti.

Ranskan silmät loistivat onnesta.

"Kaunista seutua", Ranska tuumi. Venäjä laittoi kätensä suun eteen torveksi.

"Hei, sinä siellä!" Venäjä huusi.

Mies kääntyi ympäri ja he tunnistivat tämän heti.

"Norja?" Venäjä ihmetteli. Norja hymyili tälle.

"Ei tuu turskaa, mutta lohta piisaa...Haluaako jompikumpi herroista kalastaa. Mulla on yks ylimääränen onki"

"Toki!" Ranska sanoi ja riisui vaatteensa. Venäjä yritti olla katsomatta, kun ranskalainen pomppi Norjan luokse...kummatkin alasti.

"Mä taidankin jatkaa tästä matkaa", Venäjä ajatteli ja lähti kulkemaan tietä pitkin.

Pian hän saapui pienelle mökille. Mökki vaikutti lähes autiolta. Venäjä päätti kuitenkin kurkistaa sisään, jos siellä olisi vaikka puhelin.

Kun hän avasi oven, hän huomasi kahden miehen pelaavan shakkia. Venäjä ei aluksi meinannut tunnistaa kahta miestä, mutta pian hän tajusi ketä he olivat.

"Suomi, miksi ihmeessä sinä pelaat shakkia autiossa mökissä metsän keskellä Tanskan kanssa?" Venäjä ei meinannut saada sanaa suustaan, sillä näky oli hyvin odottamaton.

"Mmm...Norja on kalassa..", Suomi vastasi vastentahtoisesti ja jatkoi shakkipeliään katsomattakaan Venäjään.

"Miten hän muuten on nyt tuollainen? Minun muistamani Norja on sisäänpäinkääntyvä, hiljainen, ja kaikkea kritisoiva snobi...", Venäjä kysyi, mies oli näes hämmentynyt kovasti kuullessaan Norjan puhuvan.

"Mm...juu, se hörppäsi tuosta pullosta", Suomi aloitti ja osoitti hieman vajaata lasipulloa pöydällä parin metrin päässä.

"..ja sitten hän päätti ottaa vaatteensa pois, ja juoksi kalaan", Tanska hymähti Venäjälle, ja hymy vain suureni kun hän kääntyi takaisin Suomen puoleen.

Nyt venäläinen viimein huomasi, että heidän pelaamansa pelin shakkinappulat olivat vielä alkupaikoillaan, ja pelaamisen sijaan he vain hymyilivät toisilleen rakastuneesti, ja sipelöivät arkoina toistensa kämmenselkiä.

"T-tuosta Ruotsi ei tule pitämään", Venäjä huomautti, mikä sai Tanskan ratkeamaan äänekkääseen nauruun.

"Eihän se idiootti tajuas yhtikäs mitään vaikka me pantasiin ihan sen silmien edessä!" Tanska nauroi, ja Suomi hymyili kuin mies olisi sanonut jotain hyvinkin romanttista.

Venäjä pyöritti silmiään. Nuo kaksi olivat varmaan juoneet vähän useammistakin pulloista, kun olivat noin seonneet. Ajankuluksi mies päätti käydä katsomassa pullon etiketin. Etiketti oli hieman kulunut eikä suurinta osaa tekstistä saanut edes selvää.

"Made in Germany", Venäjä luki hiljaiseen ääneen, mutta tietenkin Tanska kuuli tämän.

"Hei! Viimeks ku mä join saksalaista olutta, niin seuraavana päivänä mä huomasin olevani raskaana Preussille!" Tanska nauroi ja Suomi nousi Tanskaa palvovasta horroksestaan.

"Mitä...onko sinulla ja Preussilla lapsi?" Suomi henkäisi yllättyneenä.

"Ajatteles ny vähän, kenes kersa sitten Färsaaret oikeen on?" Tanska vastasi. Ja ennen kun Suomi ehti älähtää vastaan, Tanska jatkoi:

"Se tosin vihaa mua, vähän niin ku Ahvenanmaa sua. Grönlantikaan ei oikeen tykkää musta, en tiiä mikä siin on..", Tanska masentui, ja sai Suomen herkistymään. Suomi ryntäsikin itku kurkussa halaamaan Tanskaa. Tässä vaiheessa Venäjä päätti lähteä ja jättää nuo rakastavaiset omin oloihinsa, sillä alkoi jo voida pahoin kaikesta imelyydestä.

Norja kalasti autuaana, eikä tajunnut että Ranska katseli häntä koko ajan haaveilevasti, eikä keskittynyt kädessään olevaan onkeen lainkaan.

"Hei Ranska, sinul syö!" Norja huudahti ja ryntäsi ottamaan onkivavasta kiinni, ettei se karkaisi. Onki pysyi hallussa, mutta kalaa ei tullut.

"Keskity! Ei noin kalasteta!" Norja ärsyyntyi, mutta Ranska ei voinut vastata mitään, sillä näky oli niin herkullinen. Alaston Norja makasi hänen alastoman vartalonsa päällä tuima, moittiva ilme kasvoillaan. Ranska oli jo ottamassa Norjasta kiinni ja vaipumassa intohimoiseen suudelmaan, mutta kaiken pilasi:

"Hei, Ranska! Eikö meidän pitäisi jo lähteä?"

Ranska kääntyi ärsyyntyneenä huutajaan, Venäjään joka odotti kärsimättömänä laiturin toisessa päässä.

"Mene sinä vaan! Minulla on ööh...kalastus kesken...", Ranska huudahti takaisin, ja Venäjä heilautti kättään ymmärtämisen merkiksi.

"Voi kuinka mukavaa, että muutkin ymmärtävät kalastuksen hienouden päälle!" Yhä Ranskan sylissä makaava Norja hymyili.

"Aivan...kalastuksen...", Ranska naurahti.

Venäjä huokaisi syvään kävellessään metsätiellä. Voi kuinka hän toivoikaan, että se auto olisi käynnistynyt, niin ei olisi tarvinnut kävellä...

Vaikka puut varjostivatkin melko hyvin, oli Venäjällä silti kuuma pitkässä takissa, joka oli suunniteltu käytettäväksi Siperian hyytävissä pakkasissa, ei keskikesän paahtavassa auringossa.

Mutta pian vastaan tulikin jo tienhaara, joka haarautui kolmeen eri reittiin. Mitä tietä pitäisi kulkea, että pääsisi takaisin Moskovaan vodkavaraston luo? Yhtäkkiä hän kuuli jonkun huutavan:

"V-Venäjä!? M-Mitä sinä teet täällä?!"

Venäjä kääntyi ja hymyili nähdessään Saksan. Saksa katseli häntä aivan ymmällään.

"Miten ihmeessä tekin olette tänne päätyneet?" Saksa kysyi teititellen viralliseen tyyliinsä. Saksalla oli revenneet vaatteet yllään ja hän näytti olevan aivan uuvuksissa. Venäjä katsahti kulunutta natsiveikkoa.

"Miten niin...Tiedättekö te missä me ollaan?" Venäjä kysyi toivoen, että Saksalla olisi vastaus tähän arvoitukseen.

"Venäjä...Karatkaa täältä niin nopeasti kuin voitte...Täällä metsässä tapahtuu kummia!" Saksa sanoi ääni väristen ja tarttui Venäjää hartioista kiinni. Venäjä katsoi pitkään seonnutta saksalaista.

"Anteeksi kuinka?" Venäjä kysyi.

"Kamalia tapahtuu täällä!" Saksa hölisi ja lähti juoksemaan metsään. Venäjä katsoi jonkin aikaa Saksan perään. Poikaparka oli seonnut lopullisesti. Venäjä päätti valita keskitien ja lähti kävelemään sitä pitkin. Matka kesti jonkin aikaa, kunnes hän saapui suurelle kalliolle. Venäjä päätti levähtää hetken kallionjuuressa ennen kuin jatkaisi matkaa. Venäjä sulki silmänsä hetkeksi. Oli mennyt tuntikausia eikä hänellä ollut vieläkään harmainta aavistustakaan missä hän oli. Kaiken lisäksi tulisi kohta pimeä eikä Venäjällä ollut yösijaa. Venäjä avasi murheellisena silmänsä, mutta hän huomasikin Italian tuijottavan häntä aivan sentin päästä. Venäjä säikähti, joka sai Italiankin säihkähtämään.

Italia päästi joitain ihme naksutusääniä ja kiipesi puuhun piiloon. Venäjä katsoi Italian taitavaa kiipeilyä.

"Italia? Hei, se olen minä...Venäjä!" Venäjä huusi tälle ja kömpi jaloilleen. Italia sähisi tälle.

"I-Italia?" Venäjä kysyi vaimeasti. Italia hyppäsi puusta toiseen ja sähisi Venäjälle. Olikohan Saksa sittenkin oikeassa. Yhtäkkiä kuului laukaus ja Italia tipahti kuolleena puusta. Venäjä säikähti, mutta pian hän huomasi Kanadan tulevan haulikon kanssa.

"Ah, Venäjä...Mitä sinä teet täällä", Kanada kysyi.

"Annoinko luvan sinutteluun...Mutta kuka sinä olet?"

"...", Kanada katsoi Venäjää pitkään murhaavasti. Venäjä oli vieläkin enemmän pihalla.

"Miksi te nyt Italian ammuitte", Venäjä viimein kysyi. Kanada raahasi kuollutta Italiaa perässään.

"Kai minäkin saan joskus syödä."

Venäjä päätti vikkelästi jatkaa matkaa. Homma alkoi karkaamaan käsistä.Aurinko alkoi jo laskee kunnes Venäjä saapui suuren kuusen juurelle. Venäjä päätti leiriytyä siihen.

Hän lähti etsimään lähistöltä puita, jotta hän saisi nuotion. Kun hän oli nostamassa yhtä puuta maasta sen alta hyökkäsi pienen pieni Englantikeiju.

"Don't take my home!" pieni keijukainen äjä katsoi silmät pyöreänä pientä keijukaista. Venäjä laski puun takaisin maahan.

Englanti huokaisi helpotuksesta. Hänellä oli päällään vihreä lehdistä tehty keijupuku ja pieni sauva.

"Kiitokseksi, Minä annan sinulle kolme toivetta", Englanti sanoi hymyilen suloisesti. Venäjä katsoi keijukaista kumminkin vihaisesti.

"Sinun takia menetin hyvän polttopuun", Venäjä sanoi ärtyneenä ja huitaisi keijukaisen veks.

"Ärsyttävää...Kaiken maailman luonnonoikkuja", Venäjä

mutisi äkkiä kuului suurten askeleiden lähestymistä.

"Oih, Isovelii!" kuului kaukaa. Venäjä päätti ottaa jalat alleen, mutta liian myöhään.

Venäjä katsoi eteensä silmät kauhusta laajentuneina. Hänen edessään oli valtavan suuri valkoinen tiikeri, jonka selässä oli ikäänkuin ratsastajan paikalla hänen pikkusiskonsa, Valko-Venäjä. Naisen silmät kiiluivat pelottavasti, ja hän tuijotti suoraan edessään olevaa kaulahuivikaulaista miestä.

"K-Kas V-Valko-Venäjä...! M-mitäs s-sinä täällä, s-siskorakas?" Venäjä änkytti peloissaan.

"Isoveli...naimisiin, naimisiin, naimisiin, naimisiin...", Valko-Venäjä hoki tiikerin lähestyessä Venäjää hitaasti askel askeleelta.

"Valko-Venäjä...t-tämä on vä-vähän huono h-hetki..", Venäjä perääntyi.

"Tiedän, isoveli-rakas...mutta voisimme lähteä pikimmiten täältä metsästä, ja mennä naimisiin", Valko-Venäjä naurahti, mikä kuulosti hieman epäluonnolliselta.

"Voi mutta", Valko-Venäjä jatkoi ennen kuin Venäjä ehti vastata.

"Et kai vain aio väittää, ettet halua naimisiin kanssani?" Nainen hymyili, mikä taas oli todella pelottavaa.

"M-Minun...", Venäjä aloitti ja pinkaisi nopeaan juoksuun."Pitääkin tästä nyt mennä!"

"Isoveli!" Valko-Venäjä lähti tiikereineen jahtaamaan häntä.

Eihän Venäjä nyt typerä ollut, totta kai mies tiesi, ettei ikinä pääsisi tiikeriä karkuun. Mutta jos hän ehtisi sen Englantia muistuttavan keijukaisen luo, niin tämä saattaisi auttaa häntä! Tuo outo keijukaismies olisi nyt hänen ainoa toivonsa.

Venäjä kuuli kuinka Valko-Venäjä läheni häntä askel askeleelta. Pian mies ei jaksaisi enää juosta, eikä Englannin näköistä keijuakaan näkynyt missään. Yhtäkkiä joku sieppasi hänet syliinsä puiden taakse pensaikkoon.

"Mmitäh?" Venäjä henkäisi, mutta tuo joku painoi kätensä hänen suulleen.

"Shh! Ethän halua, että siskosi kuulee?" Henkilö kuiskasi tunnistamattomalla äänellään kiihkeän pervosti Venäjän korvaan, joka sai miehen punastumaan vasten tahtoaan.

Hiljaisuutta kesti piinaavan kauan, ainakin venäläisen mielestä, mutta pian Venäjän sankari sanoi reitin olevan selvä.

Venäjä katsahti muukalaiseen ja huomasi sankarinsa olevan - kukapa muukaan - Amerikka, joka virnisti omahyväisesti.

"Oh my, sä oot niiiin söötti~", Amerikka hymyili ja viimein otti kätensä Venäjän suulta.

"Miksi ihmeessä...Miksi sinä oikein autoit minua?" Venäjä änkytti naama punaisena.

"Well, daaa...Mä oon sentään the Hero! Mä help everyone jotka on hädässä tai puutteessa!"

Amerikka sanoi äänellä, josta kuuli ettei hän todellakaan tajunnut mitä oikein sanoi. Naurua peitellen Venäjä kysyi toivekkaana:

"Ehkäpä sinä sitten tiedät miten täältä pääsee pois, da?"

"Voi kuule my dear communist friend, totta kai! Mulla on auto tolla parinsadan metrin päässä", Amerikka viittoili epämääräiseen suuntaan.

"Osaatko sinä edes ajaa?" Venäjä epäili ja hätkähti kun Amerikka läimäytti kätensä venäläisen olkapäälle.

"Well, of course! Mä oon niinku the best damn ajaja koko maailmassa! You'll see!" Amerikka nauroi, ja otti venäläistä kädestä ja lähti viemään tätä autoaan kohti.

Venäjä häkeltyi suuresti tästä äkillisestä liikkeestä, ja olikin hiljaa koko matkan, koska ei halunnut näyttää tuolle amerikkalaiselle kuinka paljon oikein oli pitänyt hänen syleilystään. Venäjää tosin ärsytti kun hänet oli pelastanut juuri tuo ärsyttävän pirteä, kovaääninen amerikkalaismies. Lukuisten mutkien ja miljoonien puiden jälkeen he viimein pääsivät autolle, jossa heitä odottikin jo iloisesti hymyilevä Ranska.

"Bonjour tous!" Ranska tervehti hymyillen. "Miten ois...?", Ranska lisäsi siihen. Amerikka hymyili Ranskalle.

"Not vielä...First we have to löytää loputkin tyypit...Sitten vasta voimme lähteä", Amerikka sanoi.

"En kyllä ajatellut sitä, vaan...", Ranska sepitti, mutta Venäjä keskeytti hänet. "Onko täällä paljonkin tyyppejä?" Amerikka kohautti olkapäitään. Kukaan ei

tuntunut tietävän missä he olivat ja miten he päätyivät tänne. Turhauttavaa...

Venäjä nojasi autoon. Ranska sepitti omia rakkaustarinoitaan, jotka olivat suora lainaus Saksan hyllystä.

Amerikka oli mennyt pelastamaan muita. Hyvin on sujunut ainakin tähän asti. Amerikka oli löytänyt Saksan, joka on nyt tällä hetkellä sidottuna takakontissa, Suomen, Preussin, Englannin, jonka Amerikka ensisijaisesti laittoi tyhjään hampurilaiskastikepurkkiin(Sääli, hän taisi unohtaa laittaa ilmareiät) ja toki maassa makasi mätänevä Italia.

Miten tosissaan kukaan ei tienyt missä he olivat? Amerikka saapui mukanaan alaston Norja.

"Paljon hyviä saaliita tuli", Norja hölisi Amerikkalaiselle, jonka ego aivan loisti.

"Je suis d'accord", Ranska hymähti itsekseen.

"Okei, that's kaikki", Amerikka kysyi. Venäjä katseli ympärilleen.

"En tiedä...Aivan kuin puuttuisi joku."

Kaikki yrittivät keksiä kuka mahdollisesti puuttuisi.

"Tuskin kukaan", Amerikka sanoi hymyillen niin että kaikki hänen valkoiset hampaansa näkyivät.

"Niin amerikkalainen", Venäjä mutisi.

He kaikki ahtautuivat autoon ja lähtivät.

Matka tuntui kestävän liiankin kauan. Yhtäkkiä he saapuivat suuren muurin luokse. Amerikka, Venäjä ja Ranska astuivat ulos autosta.

Heidät oli eristetty muusta maailmasta. Venäjä ja Amerikka katsoivat toisiinsa...Kummatkin yhtä järkyttyneinä näkemästään.

He huomasivat pian pienen ohjaamon muurin päässä. He näkivät kolme hämärää hahmoa ohjaamossa. Mutta pian totuus alkoi selvitä heillekin.

"Baltian maat!" Amerikka huudahti järkyttyneenä. Venäjän suu loksahti auki. Olivatko he muka kaiken tämän takana. Ranskakin näytti miettivän ankarasti.

Kauan kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Ranska avasi suunsa.

"Okei, jätkät...Mä haluun rehellisen mielipiteen...Pitäiskö mun ruveta tekemään kotipornoo?"

Venäjä ja Amerikka katsoivat Ranskaa murhaavasti.

Viro tuli ulos ohjaamosta. Huomattuaan Amerikan, Venäjän ja Ranskan hän huudahti.

"H-Herra Amerikka!" Viro henkäisi yllättyneenä ja perääntyi pari askelta. Pian hänen takaansa ulos tulivat myös muut Baltian veljekset, tosin Latvia ryntäsi suoraan Venäjän luo.

"A-Auttakaa m-minua, h-herra V-Venäjä, M-minä haluan p-pois täältä...!" Latvia takertui kiinni venäläisen takinhelmaan ja polvistui tämän eteen painaen samalla katseensa maahan.

"LATVIA!" Kuului kuin yhdestä suusta Viron ja Liettuan järkyttyessä.

Venäjä hymyili Latvialle, joka tätä ei kuitenkaan nähnyt, ja nosti yllättyneen latvialaisen olkapäilleen.

"Epäreilua! Minäkin haluan oman ukepojan!" Ranska huudahti yrittäessään napata Latvian itselleen.

"Älä luulekaan", Venäjä sanoi kaikista hyytävimmällään äänellä ja sai Ranskan perääntymään äkisti.

"Siis, ootteks te niinku raahannu all of us tänne mettään ja nyt te yritätte kill us all?" Amerikka tiivisti saaden kaikki äimistymään.

"No itse asiassa halusimme tuhota vain Venäjän, sillä hän on...pahoinpidellyt meitä läpi näiden vuosien..", Liettua sanoi tuskaisena.

Latvia Venäjän olkapäillä kuitenkin kuiskasi venäläisen korvaan:

"Tuota...o-oikeastaan...m-minä pidän siitä...", Latvia punastui, ja Venäjä hymyili. Tietysti.

"Te muut tulitte ikäänkuin vahingossa...Anteeksi, Suomi", Viro takelteli. Suomi käänsi katseensa anteeksipyytelevästi hymyilevään ystäväänsä, ja oli jo hymyilemässä alistuvasti takaisin, kunnes:

"Hetkinen! M-Missä Tanska on!?" Suomi huudahti hätääntyneenä ja katseli ympärilleen.

Amerikka läimäytti itseään otsalle.

"That's it! Sehän se puuttukin! Well, eikai se niin important ollut", Amerikka naurahti, mutta nauru loppui kuin seinään kun Suomi tarttui hänen paidankauluksestaan vihaisena.

"Kuinka sinä voit olla noin...välinpitämätön!? Se oli sentään minun rakas-ihana-kulta-Tanskani!" Suomi parkui itkuisena.

"Okay, okay! I get it, käydään hakeen se!" Amerikka huudahti.

"Ette te pääse täältä kuitenkaan elossa pois", Viro huomautti.

"Viro-rakas! Minä pyydän! Mehän melken mentiin naimisiinkin kun sä itsenäistyit!" Suomi huudahti ystävälleen, joka oli nyt toimettomana.

"Minä..tuota..", Viro änkytti punaisena, sillä hän ei todellakaan halunnut kenenkään saavan selville tuota epäonnistunutta kosintayritystä.

"How many miestä sul oikeen on?" Amerikka kysyi ällistyneenä ja Suomi pyöritti silmiään.

"Asia on nyt näin, että emme tiedä itsekään miten täältä pääsee pois", Liettua naurahti väkinnäisesti.

"Mit- Halusitteko te näin kovasti tuhota Venäjän, että olette valmiina tuhoutumaan itsekin siinä samalla!?" Ei-enää-niin-alaston Norja kysyi hämmentyneenä, mies oli saanut päälleen Preussin päällystakin, joka oli miehelle sen verran suuri, että peitti hyvin kaiken oleellisen. Sekä Viro että Liettua nyökkäisivät aivan kuin se olisi ollut päivänselvä asia.

"E-En minä..Minä r-rakastan teitä, herra V-Venäjä...", Latvia supisi peloissaan Venäjän korvaan. Venäläinen nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi.

"...What if I vaan ajan tonne kaukasuuteen tooooosi pitkään, nii enkös mä loppujen lopuks pääse sitten out of here?" Amerikka päätteli.

"En minä vaan tiedä! Mutta loppujen lopuksihan sinä päätyisit tänne, jos menisit koko ajan suoraan", Viro sanoi.

"But what if mä en drive suoraan! Jos mä...well...käännynkin oikeelle!" Amerikka säteili, luuli kai olevansa hyvinkin älykäs.

"Sitä voit kokeilla ihan rauhassa...", Viro huokaisi tympääntyneenä.

"Noniih, everyone! Nyt haetaan ekaks Denmark ja let's get out of täältä ihme paikasta! Tota Italiaa ei tartteta, eihän sil enää mitään tee! Now everyone! Get in the autoon!" Amerikka kailotti, ja hetken Venäjä jo pelkäsi, että hänen siskonsa löytäisi hänet. Niinpä koko joukko, Viroa ja Liettuaa lukuunottamatta, suuntasivat autolle.

"Finland, France, kommunisti, Latvia ja...ööh...turskamies menee taakse! I'll drive ja Enkku on etupenkillä Preussin sylissä!" Amerikka huuteli ohjeita, ja pian he lähtivätkin ajamaan jonnekin.

Kai he nyt pois joskus pääsisivät?

Joukko maita matkasi keskellä ei mitään. Venäjä katseli ikkunasta kun maisemat vaihtuivat, vaikka siellä oli vain puita. Venäjä huokaisi syvään.

Miten kolme niin pientä maata oli saanut näin paljon aikaan. Ja kaikki se, koska he yrittivät tappaa hänet. Latvia ravisteli purkkia jossa Englanti oli.

"Stop that!" Pieni enkkukeiju huusi ärtyneenä. Venäjä katseli Englantia vähän aikaa, kunnes sai idean.

"Hetkinen...", Venäjä huudahti. Amerikka pysäytti auton ja kääntyi katsomaan Venäjää päin.

"Sinähän lupasit kolme toivomusta minulle...", Venäjä sanoi. Pieni keiju katseli Venäjää.

"Well...", Englanti aloitti, mutta Amerikka keskeytti hänet.

"Ja minulle!"

Keijukainen katseli kahta miestä.Pitkään kestäneen hiljaisuuden jälkeen Enkku

päätti viimein puhua. "Okay...".

"Mitä mä toivoisinkaan...Wait, I have to miettiä", Amerikka sanoi, mutta pian huomasi muiden terävän katseen.

"Selvä. I wish, että me kaikki pääsisimme back to our koteihimme", Amerikka toivoi suureen ääneen. Kaikki jäivät hiljaa paikoilleen odottamaan ihmettä.

Kesti kauan kunne Enkku viimein uskalsi sanoa: "En pysty valitettavasti siihen".

Amerikka katsoi tätä murhaavasti.

"Okay...Then I wish, että saisimme a bigger auton...linja-auton vaikka", Amerikka toivoi. Taas he odottivat jonkin aikaa ihmettä.

"...I can't do tuotakaan", Enkku sönkötti häpeissään. Tunnelma kiristyi entisestään.

"Oih, minä tiedän...", Ranska keskeytti.

"Toivo, että kaikki olisivat alasti limusiinissa, shamppanjan kera".

Kaikki katsahtivat Ranskaa, mutta eivät lainkaan yllättyneinä.

Pian Englanti kuitenkin sanoi: "Siihen minä pystyn" ja heilautti taikasauvaansa.

Samassa kaikki olivat alasti valkoisessa limusiinissa, lukuun ottamatta, että Amerikalla oli kuskin hattu ja pieni rusetti.

"Kippis", Ranska kilisti lasiaan Venäjän kanssa. Amerikka avasi ikkunan ja heitti Englannin siitä pihalle.

"Susta ei ole mitään hyötyä!" Amerikka huusi pää punaisena. Vaikka mitä hänellä on häpeämistä...sillä vartalolla.

Ranska oli päässyt seitsemänteen taivaaseen.

Tunteja oli kulunut. Kaikki matkustajat olivat nukahtamaisillaan, mutta he kaikki heräsivät Amerikan kauhunhenkäisyyn.

"Mitä...?", Amerikka sanoi ja astui ulos. Venäjä myös tuli ulos limusiinistä katsomaan mikä Amerikalla oli hätänä. Pian hän näki saman kauhistuttavan asian.

"Viro oli oikeassa...", Amerikka sanoi hiljaa. He seisoivat nyt sen suuren muurin toisella puolella...Viro katsahti ohjaamosta ja kohotti hartioitaan.

"Jokin tekninen virhe...", Viro sanoi.

"Eieieieiei...ei me voida olla taas täällä!" Venäjä panikoi.

"Tää on ihan syvältä, Amerikka. Et sä taidakaan olla niin mahtava kun puhut", Preussi tuumi silitellessään Latvian vaaleita hiuskiharoita Venäjän selän takana.

"Shut up, sä et oo ees valtio enää! Sua ei pitäs olla olemassa! Wait a sec...jos sä oot kuollu...nii sittehän sä oot aave!" Amerikka parkaisi ja pakeni piiloon Suomen paljaan selän taa.

"Oh, Amérique~ Et kai väitä, että kaltaisesi komea sankari pelkää, heh, kummituksia?" Ranska naurahti saaden Amerikan selässä kulkemaan kylmiä väreitä. Preussi pyöritteli silmiään ja siirtyi itkuisen Latvian hiusten kanssa pelleilystä silittämään nuoremman poskea, saaden tämän tärisemään pelosta vielä enemmän. Venäjä ei vieläkään vieläkään tajunnut Preussin ahdistelevan hänen rakasta ukepoikaansa.

"Amerikka!" Suomi huudahti. "Me ei haettu Tanskaa!" Suomalainen parahti.

"H-herra N-Norjakin o-on kadonnut j-jonnekin...", Latvia piipitti arkana Preussin hymyilessä omistavasti pojalle.

"Luultavasti paneskelevat jossain kuusen takana", Preussi tuumasi, ja oli kietomassa kätensä Latvian ympärille, mutta Suomi hyökkäsi raivoisasti hänen kimppuunsa nyrkit heiluen. Latvia ryntäsi piiloon Venäjän selän taakse heti kuin vain siihen kykeni.

"Et. Ikinä. Enää. Sano. Noin. Minun. Kuulleni!" Suomi sanoi sanan joka lyönnin jälkeen. Niin pieneksi ja tyttömäiseksi mieheksi tuo suomalainen löi aika lujaa.

"Voi! Ottakaa minutkin mukaan!" Ranska meinasi pyörtyä ihastuksesta, kaksi alastonta miestä päällekkäin oli aina henkeäsalpaava näky, varsinkin jos he olivat niin hyvännäköisiä kuin Preussi ja Suomi olivat.

"Wooh, chill out! Tää ei oo paras mahollinen place tälläiselle!" Amerikka kiirehti erottamaan kaksikon toisistaan.

"Ööh...miksei heillä ole vaatteita?" Punastunut Viro kysyi Liettualta, jonka kasvot olivat myöskin punentuneet.

"A-amerikka..on laihtunut...", Liettua sönkötti.

"Anteeksi?" Viro kääntyi Liettuaan, jonka kasvoilla oleva puna vain syveni.

"Ei mitään...anteeksi...unohda.."

"Voi hemmetti, senkin saamarin jenkki!" Venäjä manasi ääneen. Kun amerikkalainen kääntyi hänen suuntaansa, Venäjä jatkoi:

"Miksi sinä menit heittämään sen Englanninnäköisen keijukaisen tuonne metsikköön, nyt Ranskalla alkaa-" Mies keskeytti, kun tajusi pienen, viattoman latvialaisnuorukaisen seisovan hänen selkänsä takia. Ei hänen kuullensa, Venäjä sanoi itselleen mielessään.

"Juu...I get it...Pitääkö meiän now lähtee etsiin sitä...?" Amerikka kysyi pidelleen edelleen Suomesta vyötärön kohdalta kiinni, sillä tämä halusi vieläkin hakata Preussin verille.

"Not so fast, sweethearts!" He kuulivat huudahduksen Amerikan auton luota, ja kääntyivät äänen suuntaan.

Auton konepellin päällä seisoi enkeliasuinen Englanti. Tällä Englannilla oli enkelinsiivet, valkoinen tooga, ja jopa sädekehä päänsä päällä. Tämä Enkku oli myös ihan normaalinkokoinen ja hänellä oli kädessään taikasauva, jonka päässä oli tähtikuvio.

"Angleterree~", Ranska huudahti ja ryntäsi Englannin luo onnellisena halaamaan tätä, mutta Englanti väisti tämän helposti pienellä hypähdyksellä.

"Mitä helvettiääh...?" Preussi takelteli.

"Hey! Do I still have ne mun toiveet...?!" Amerikka huudahti ällistyneenä, ja hänen Suomesta kiinni pitävät kätensä lipsahtivat vahingossa vähän alemmas.

"A-Amerikkah...", Suomi änkytti punaisena, ja yritti rimpuilla amerikkalaisen otteesta, mutta mies piti kiinni vain lujempaa, eikä tajunnut ollenkaan missä hänen kätensä menivät. Itse asiassa ainut Suomen lisäksi, joka huomasi tämän oli Latvia, mutta on kai sanomattakin selvää, ettei hän mitään uskaltanut sanoa. Latvia käänsi katseensa äkkiä pois, ja nojasi Venäjän jalkoihin.

"Sorry, darling America~ Mutta, koska olit minulle niiiiin ilkeä, toiveesi siirtyivät Ranskalle~", Englanti naurahti. Enkku oli selvästi nauttinut jotain tavallista olutta vahvempaa, sillä selvänä hän ei ikinä antaisi Ranskalle kolmea toivetta. Ranska oli kuin seitsemännessä taivaassa

"Venäjä-rakas, sinulla on kuitenkin vielä ne toiveesi~" Englanti sanoi flirttailevalla äänensävyllä, ja hyvin homomaisella brittiaksentilla.

"Fuck off...France...", Amerikka sähähti, pitäen kiinni edellistäkin tiukemmin, ja Suomi oli jo laukeamisen partaalla. Ranska huudahti iloisena:

"Minä toivon, että me pääsisimme kaikki kotiin!"

Kaikki katsoivat Ranskaa ihmetellen. Miten voi olla mahdollista, että Ranska toivoisi jotain mistä kaikki hyötyisivät.

Samassa he kaikki lennähtivät Venäjän talon kokoushuoneeseen. Oli siinäkin näky. Alastomia miehia samassa kasassa. Oh yeah, Ranska oli tosiaan seitsemännessä taivaassa.

"Voitteko te mitenkään siirtyä pois päältäni?" Venäjä henkäisi kasan alimmaisena. Valtiot alkoivat kömpiä pois kasasta.

"Mikäs kiire teillä on?" Ranska ihmetteli. Suurin osa heti pois päästyään lähti etsimään vaatteita. Ranska toki ei kuulunut tähän ryhmään. Venäjä kömpi vaivalloisesti jaloilleen.

"Ääh...Miksi minä joudun aina alimmaiseksi?" Venäjä marmatti. Venäläinen kävi hakemassa kaapista votkapullon ja ryysti pitkän hörpyn.

"Näitähän voisi jo kutsua bileiksi", Ranska tuumi ja nappasi Venäjän votkapullon tämän kädestä.

"Miten voin kestää tämän kaiken...Missä minun kaulahuivini edes on?" Venäjä sanoi ja etsi katseellaan valkoista huiviaan. Huoneessa oli enää hän, Ranska, Amerikka ja Enkku.

"Näin katsottuna, en enää ihmettele miksi pukeudut noin...Olet päässyt vähän rupsahtamaan", Amerikka sanoi ylimielisenä ja silmäili Venäjää.

"Ei se niin pahalta näytä...On se vähän lörppä, mutta se johtunee siitä ettei täällä ole pikkupoikia maisemissa", Ranska sanoi ja katsoi Venäjän...You know.

kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol

Venäjä lähti huoneesta pää tulipunaisena. Ranska katsahti Amerikan alastonta vartaloa. Silloin hän muisti, että hänellä olisi vielä

kaksi toivetta jäljellä. Siispä Ranska sanoi,

"Seuraavaksi toivon, että Amerikka kahlitaan minun sänkyyni!"

Heti kun Ranska sai lauseensa loppuun, enkeli-Englanti heilautti taikasauvaansa ja Amerikka katosi kuin tuhka tuuleen.

"Ole hyvä, dear France, minä tästä lähdenkin täyttämään lisää toiveita, mutta kun tarvitset toisia toiveitasi, kutsu vain minua, kultaseni", Enkku naurahti, ja katosi itsekin silmänräpäyksessä.

Ja Ranskalle tuli äkkiä kiire Pariisiin ja hän ryntäsi äkkiä ulos huoneesta. Matkalla hän kirjaimellisesti törmäsi ärtyneeseen Venäjään, ja mies kaatuikin lattialle rähmälleen.

"Pardon, Venäjäiseni, mutta minulla on nyt hirveä kiire", Ranska hymyili maireasti, ja juoksi pois paikalta jättäen vihaisen venäläisen puulattialle.

"...Ei se näytä niin pahalta, vain itsellesi...", mies jupisi itsekseen noustessaan lattialta. Venäjällä ei vielä ollut vaatteita päällänsä, kaulahuiviaan lukuunottamatta, joten hän päätti suunnata hakemaan päällensä jotain. Kunhan hän nyt muistasi missä hän säilytti vaatteitaan...

Parinkymmenen minuutin kävelyn jälkeen Venäjä löysi viimeinkin vaatehuoneensa. Miestä olikin jo alkanut hävettämään tuo alituinen alastomana olo. Miten Ranska halusi oikein vapaaehtoisesti olla ilman vaatteita, siinä olikin miettimistä. Neuvostoliitossa moisesta olisi varmaan revitty sukuelimet irti. Noh, oli Venäjällä parempaakin miettimistä, kuten mikä päivä mahtoi olla menossa.

Venäjä puki päällensä ne tavalliset arkivaatteet(pitkä, beige sotilastakki, harmaat housut, nahkasaappaat ja -hansikkaat), ja lähti etsimään jotain mistä selvittää mitä päivää oikein elettiin.

Latviakin oli jälleen saanut edes jonkinmoiset vaatteet päälleen, ja juoksi nyt henkensä edestä Venäjän talon pitkiä käytäviä Venäjää etsien.

"H-Herra V-Venäjä!" hän huudahti hädissään. Hänen oli löydettävä Venäjä mitä pikimmiten. Hänen täytyi varoittaa häntä, koska mies saattoi olla suuressa vaarassa. Ja sitä paitsi, jollei Latvia löytäisi häntä, Latvia olisi itsekin hengenvaarassa.

"Herra Venäjä!" Latvia riemastui nähdessään tutun hahmon erään ikkunan edessä. Venäjä kääntyi kuullessaan nimeään huudettavan, ja hymyili nähdessään huutajan.

"Latvia! Minne sinä oikein katosit? Tuli jo ikävä", Venäjä sieppasi Latvian syleilyynsä.

"Herrani, minä- t-tuota, t-teidän o-on paettava!" Latvia sopersi.

"Hmh? Mitä sinä höpiset?"

"N-Neiti V-valko-Venäjä on t-täällä, h-hän u-uhkaa tuhota m-meidät m-molemmat, t-teidän on paettava, herra!" Latvia huudahti.

"V-Valko-Venäjä...?" Venäjä kalpeni.

"Teidän o-on paettava t-tai p-piilouduttava t-tai jotain! T-Tai...", Latvia ei enää kyennyt pidättelemään itkua, eikä sanoista saanut enää selvää.

Venäjä tuijotti Latviaa, juuri kuin kaikki oli mennyt hyvin, tämän piti tulla pilaamaan kaikki. _Kolkolkolkolkolkol_ , ja Latvia itki vielä enemmän. Voi miksi, hänen piti rakastaa miestä, joka oli muita alistava, alkoholistinen, mielenvikainen sadisti!?

"Pidättele häntä", Venäjä sanoi vakavana, ja valmistautui jo henkisesti juoksemaan karkuun.

"Mutta...!" Latvia parahti.

"Vastustatko sanaani?" Venäjä kysyi, ja Latvia tiesi, että tähän kysymykseen oli vain yksi oikea vastaus.

"E-En...tietenkään, en...", Latvia mutisi ja jäi katsomaan kun Venäjä pinkoi pakoon minkä vain ikinä jaloistaan pääsi. Itse hän lähti aukaisemaan etuoven, jotta Valko-Venäjä ei rikkoisi sitä ihan pirstaleiksi.

"Missä isoveljeni on?!" Nainen kiljui.

"Minä-"

"Vastaa kun sinulta kysytään!" Valko-Venäjä sohaisi Latviaa puukolla kylkeen, mutta tämä ehti väistää. Nainen oli tällä kertaa tosissaan.

"Hän on..."

Valko-Venäjä katsoi pientä poikaa murhaavasti. Latvia tärisi kaultaaltaan.

"H-Herra Venäjä o-on...Suomen luona...n-niin Suomen luona...", Latvia sepitti. Uskoisikohan Valko-Venäjä häntä.

"Mitähh...Onko se narttu taas iskenyt kyntensä minun isoveljeeni...Minä näytän vielä hänelle", Valko-Venäjä huudahti vieläkin vihaisempana. Nainen lähti talosta

tömisten. Latvia huokaisi syvään helpotuksesta. Toivottavasti Venäjä ei menisi sinne piiloon. Siis on hyvin pieni todennäköisyys, että Venäjä

menisi juuri sinne.

"Ouh really?" Englanti tuumasi pilven päältä seuraillen. Hän pystyi aivan hyvin seurailemaan muitten tekemisiä. Englannilla oli tietenkin teekuppi mukanaan.

Latvia katsoi pilven päällä makailevaa Englantia ihmetellen.

"On siinäkin hemmo", Latvia mietti kunnes hän yhtäkkiä tunsi jonkun nappaavan häntä paidastaan kiinni ja raahaavan häntä mukanaan.

"Sinä tulet mukaan", Valko-Venäjä murisi ja raahasi pikkupoikaa mukanaan.

Ovikello soi. Ruotsi meni avamaan ovea ja kuis ollakaan, alaston Suomihan se siellä.

"Vem...?", Ruotsi ihmetteli, vaikka hän sisälleen kätki tuon onnen kyyneleen.

"Älä kysy", Suomi mutisi. Miksi Ruotsia ei ollut kidnapattu?

Suomi meni etsimään jotain päälle pantavaa. Hän testaili valkoisia hattuja, eikä millään meinannut löytää sopivaa. Lopulta hän saapui

keittiöön, jossa Ruotsi mökötti.

"En tiennytkään, että tapailemme muita", Ruotsi sanoi katkerana. Suomi pyöritti silmiään. Toisinaan hän sääli tuota ruotsalaista. Pian Suomi kuuli ovikellon soivan. Hän läksi avamaan ovea ja siellä seisoikin Venäjä. Suomi katsoi hengästynyttä venäläistä.

"Annas kun arvaan...Valko-Venäjä", Suomi sanoi ja pisti kätensä ristiin. Venäjä nyökkäsi väsyneenä. Hiki virtasi tämän otsassa. Suomi tiesi, että aina kun

Venäjä ilmestyy hänen ovelleen hän olisi pulassa...TAAS!

"Et kyllä varmana tule tänne! Se sun psykopaattisiskos murhaa meidät molemmat!" Suomi kiljui ja yritti painaa oven kiinni, mutta Venäjä sai jalkansa sinne väliin.

"Suomi-rakas! Auttaisit minua edes tämän kerran!" Venäjä kiljui takaisin yrittäessään päästä sisälle.

"Kuinkahan monta kertaa mä oon sua auttanu!" Suomi huusi.

"Rakas...?"

Suomi kiljahti kuullessaan Ruotsin äänen selkänsä takaa.

"R-Ruotsi...T-tuota...voin kyllä selittää..!" Suomi kääntyi ruotsalaista kohti, ja unohti painaa ovea kiinni jolloin venäläinen pääsi sisään. Venäjä pahensi tilannetta vielä niin, että takertui kiinni Suomen jalkoihin halausotteella.

"Jatkakaa vain, minä tästä lähden tieltänne", Ruotsi sanoi hyytävästi, astui Venäjän yli ja pian hän olikin jo poissa paikalta.

"Saamarin venäläinen...", Suomi suhahti ja tarttui Venäjän paidankauluksesta kiinni ja painoi tämän seinää vasten. Venäjän nyyhkyttäessä Suomi jatkoi:

"Sun takias multa meni aviomies! Opettelisit ratkomaan omat ongelmasi, mua ei kuule kiinnosta yhtään!"

Nyt Suomikin lähti paikalta Ruotsin perään, tuo mies saattaisi itsetuhoisuudessaan tehdä ihan mitä tahansa. Ampua itsensä, vallata Kanadan, mennä naimisiin Norjan kanssa, raiskata Espanjan...Suomi ei halunnut edes ajatella mitä saattaisi tapahtua, jos hän ei saisi Ruotsia kiinni. Ja Venäjä jäi yksin Suomen ja Ruotsin asuntoon parkumaan surkeaa kohtaloaan.

Ja Englanti naureskeli itsekseen. Tämän takia hän ei omistanut telkkaria.

Ranska oli juuri päässyt takaisin Pariisiin talolleen ja seisoi nyt makuuhuoneensa oven edessä. Hänen sykkeensä nousi kun hän vain ajattelikin mitä saisi pian tehdä tuolle hänen sänkyynsä kahlitulle amerikkalaiselle.

"Täällä ollaan, mon amour!" Ranska paiskasi oven auki ja huudahti onnellisena. Mutta hänen sängyllään oli Amerikan lisäksi...

"VENÄJÄ!"

Ranskan suu loksahti auki. Venäjä oli myös kahlittu hänen sänkyynsä.

"Miten...?" Ranska ihmetteli.

"No, kun minä toivon Englannilta, että pääsisin jonnekin turvaan, mistä Valko-Venäjä ei ikinä etsisi minua", Venäjä selitti pää punaisena. Onneksi

hänellä oli sentään vaatteet...toisin kuin Amerikalla. Amerikka katsoi Venäjää ivallisesti.

"Miten tyhmä voi olla eksyessään tänne?"

"Ei se mun vika ole...Se saakelin brittihomo lähetti mut tänne", Venäjä karjui Amerikalle.Hän olisi voinut nirhata tuon elvistelijän. Noiden kahden tapellessa keskenään, Ranska seurasi vierestä hymyillen yhä leveämmin. Tämä päivä ei voinut enään paremmaksi muuttua. Ranska päätti käydä hakemassa rypsiöljyä, jotta homma sujuisi sukkelammin.

"Ruotsii!" Suomi huusi hengästyneenä.Hän oli käynyt läpi koko Euroopan eikä vieläkään ollut löytänyt miestään. Suomi oli vielä enemmän huolissaan ajan

pirun Venäjä pilasi kaiken. Vaikka Suomi esitti ettei hän välittänytkään koko valtiosta...Hän silti oli hyvin riippuvainen tuosta silmälasihepusta.

"Ruotsin lasit!" Suomi huomasi Ruotsin lasien lojuvan maassa. Hän nosti ne katsoakseen lähempää. Kyllä ne olivat Ruotsin lasit. Toinen linssi oli kokonaan hajalla. Oliko liian myöhäistä?

Ranska hyräili hakiessaan öljyä. Sattumoisin Ranska huomasi jonkun tulevan hänen luonaan käymään. Ranska meni avamaan ovea eikä meinannut aluksi

tunnistaa Ruotsia ilman laseja. Ranska pyysi Ruotsin sisään ja kysyi tämän asiaansa.

"M-Minun vaimoni vähät välittääkään minusta...J-Ja hän varmaankin pettää minua V-Venäjän kanssa...Ajattelin jos voisin jotenkin kostaa hänelle", Ruotsi sanoi pitäen katseensa maassa. Ranska ei voinut uskoa korviaan. Hänellä riitti vientiä.

"Tuota noin...Minulla on tuossa edellisetkin vielä työn alla...mutta mene vaan jonon päähän.", Ranska sanoi silmät ilosta loistaen ja meni Amerikan ja Venäjän luokse.

Ruotsi kuuli Amerikan ja Venäjän kauhunhuudot.

"Tiedän...Olen itsekin aika hämmästynyt", Ruotsi kuuli Ranskan sanovan. "Onkohan tämä nyt ihan hyvä idea...?" Ruotsi epäröi hiljaa itsekseen seisoessaan Ranskan ovella. Ranska toki kuuli tämän, ja huudahti riemuissaan:

"Totta kai tämä on! Tee olosi kotoisaksi, minä hoitelen nuo kaksi muuta tässä ensin. Sänkyni ei nääs ole tarpeeksi tilava meille neljälle~", Ranska lähti hypehtelemään kohti makuuhuonettaan jättäen Ruotsin törröttämään yksin eteisaulaan. Ruotsi huokaisi, Suomi ei ikinä antaisi hänelle anteeksi jos saisi kuulla tästä. Mutta, Ruotsi ajatteli, itsehän Suomi oli tämän kaiken aloittanut!

"Et muuten hauku Enkkua, se on melkeen yhtä awesome jätkä ku mä!" Amerikka huudahti. Hän ei voinut sietää kun muut haukkuivat hänen Englantiaan, vain hän itse sai kiusata tuota brittiläisherraa.

"Oikeesti? Se teetä hörppivä herrasmieshintti? Et ole tosissas!" Venäjä naurahti pilkallisesti ja yritti vetää tuota amerikkalaista turpaan. Se oli hieman vaikeaa, kun kädet oli kahlittu sängyn laitaan.

"Hahaa, missed!"

"Ah, rakkaani~ Kaipasitteko minua?" Ranska naurahti sänkyyn kahlitulle kaksikolle, jotka mulkaisivat ranskalaista äreänä. Ranska hymyili ja hyppäsi sänkyyn kahden riitapukarin keskelle.

"Et kyllä koske muhun!" Amerikka karjui ja yritti väistää ranskalaismiehen liukkaita käsiä. Turhaan.

"Ahahaah~ Amerikka, taidat todellakin kuntoilla?" Ranska hymyili liu'uttaessa käsiään pitkin amerikkalaisen alastonta ruumista.

"Venäjä, armahdan sinua sen verran, että saat pitää huivisi kaulassa~", Ranska kääntyi venäläistä kohti, jonka selässä kulki kylmät väreet, kun Ranska alkoi riisumaan hänen takkiaan. Venäjä parahti inhosta, mutta oikeasti hän ajatteli olevansa mielummin yhden illan Ranskan käsittelyssä, kuin loppuelämänsä Valko-Venäjän kanssa...Ja nyt venäläisellä oli loistava tilaisuus ihailla Amerikan alastonta vartaloa, mutta eihän hän sitä koskaan paljastaisi kuinka paljon hän siitä nautti...

Suomi istahti maahan toivottomana, hän oli etsinyt kaikkialta. Ruotsia ei näkynyt sitten missään.

Mies pyöritteli Ruotsin laseja käsissään apeana. Suomella ei ollut edes tilaisuutta selittää.

Ruotsi oli kai tosissaan suuttunut. Suomi hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja antautui hallitsemattomaan itkuun.

"Avatkaa!" Valko-Venäjä hakkasi Suomen ja Ruotsin talon ovea niin, että ikkunat helisivät.

"K-Kukaan e-ei t-taida o-olla k-k-kotona...", Latvia änkytti.

"Hmh...?" Nainen kääntyi Latviaan päin ja hänen puukkonsa terä hipoi latvialaisen kaulaa.

"Sittenhän...sinä valehtelit", Valko-Venäjä sanoi hyytävällä äänellä, mikä sai Latvian itkun partaalle.

"E-En m-minä...! E-Ehkä h-he p-p-pakenivat...", Latvia soperteli kyyneleet silmissä.

"Saat luvan auttaa minua löytämään isoveljeni, ja menemään naimisiin hänen kanssaan, vai kuinka?" Valko-Venäjä viilsi puukollaan Latvian iholle pienen viillon, ja sai pojan henkäisemään kivusta.

"T-Totta kai!" Latvia parahti ja Valko-Venäjä jätti hänen kaulansa rauhaan.

"Hmm...ehkä Ranska tietää missä isoveli piileskelee...", Valko-Venäjä tuumasi ja lähti raahaamaan Latviaa kohti Pariisia. Latvia naurahti pilkallisesti mielessään:

Eihän Venäjä nyt koskaan Ranskaan piiloutuisi!

Suomi hortoili tien reunaa pitkin. Suru painoi hänen hartioitaan. Suomi tunsi olonsa voimattomaksi.

"Voih, kunpa löytäisin rakkaani jotenkin", Suomi toivoi hiljaa. Yhtäkkiä Englanti ilmestyi paikan päälle. Suomi pyysi tältä apua ja Enkku suostui

jos Suomi keittäisi tälle kupin teetä. Englannilla oli pieni riippuvuus teehen.

Ruotsi pureskeli kynsiään hermostuneesti. Olikohan tämä sittenkin hyvä idea. Venäjä ja Amerikan huudoista päätellen: ei todellakaan!

Mutta mitä muuta hän voisi tehdä. Pian hän kuuli oveen koputettavan. Ruotsi meni avamaan ovea ja kappas vaan: VALKO-VENÄJÄ!

"Missä isoveljeni on!?" Valko-Venäjä huusi pää punaisena. Ruotsi tärisi kauttaaltaan ja osoitti sormellaan Ranskan makuuhuonetta kohti.

Latvia karkasi naisen otteesta ja piiloutui Ruotsin taakse. Onneksi Ranska kuuli metelin ja meni katsomaan mistä oli kyse.

"Mitä helkattia sinä teet tulevan aviomieheni kanssa!?" Valko-Venäjä huusi niin että ikkunat helisivät. Ranska yritti rauhoitella naista, mutta sivusilmällä huomasi Amerikan karkaavan ikkunasta.

"Ei! Älä lähde kultaseni!" Ranska huudahti ja lähti jahtaamaan alastonta Amerikkaa.

Venäjä yritti päästä kahleista. Miksi Amerikka ei viittinyt vaivautua vapauttamaan häntä. Kai siksi koska Venäjä olisi hirttänyt tuon egoistin munistaan, sen takia.

Kauhukseen Venäjä kuuli oven sulkeutuvan. Venäjä katsoi ovelle päin ja näki mielipuolisiskonsa lähestyvän.

"Täydellistä...Ranska oikein valmisteli sinut käsittelyyni...", Valko-Venäjä sanoi hymyillen ilkeästi.

Ruotsi kuuli Venäjän kauhun kiljaisun. SE OLI VIELÄ KOVEMPI KUIN VIIMEKSI. Että hän kehtasikin epäillän Ranskan kykyjä. Ranska tuli väsyneenä sisään. Amerikka oli päässyt karkuun. Ranska meni kurkistamaan mitä hänen makuuhuonessa oikein puuhattiin(jotain moraalitonta).

"Aaah...Sisarusrakkautta", Ranska huokaisi ihastellen ja sulki oven. Sitten Ranska vilkaisi Ruotsia.

"Oletko koskaan ajatellut tehdä sitä viinikellarissa?" Ranska kysyi flirttaillen. Ruotsi katsoi Ranskaa ihmeissään. Tuolta ei koskaan keinot lopu.

Mutta sitten Ruotsi muisti piilottelevan Latvian.

"En voi jättää poikaparkaa yksin Valko-Venäjän kynsiin.", Ruotsi sanoi ja katsoi kauttaaltaan tärisevää Latviaa.

"Ei hätää...Me otamme hänet toki leikkiin mukaan", Ranska sanoi hullunkiilto silmissään ja oli tarttumassa Latvia käsivarsista kunnes

Ruotsi tönäisi hänet pois.

"En voi sallia moista", Ruotsi sanoi ja katsoi Ranskaa uhkaavasti. Toki, Ruotsissahan on aika tiukat rangaistukset raiskaamisesta.

Ranska voihkaisi pettyneenä, mutta sitten hän keksi.

"Mutta! Jos saamme suostuteltua hänet mukaan omasta tahdostaan, niin sittenhän se on vain pedofililismiä!" Ranska huudahti riemuissaan ja löi kätensä yhteen.

Ruotsi katsoi tuota ranskalaismiestä pitkään ja oudoksuen. Siis, mitä helkkaria?!

"H-H-Herra R-Ruotsi...", Latvia soperteli ruotsalaisen selän takaa. Ruotsi käänsi katseensa alas kohti tuota kiharapäistä poikaa, jonka kasvoilla oli "älä-vaan-anna-minua-Ranskan-käsittelyyn" - ilme.

Ruotsi nosti katsettaan. Ranskan naamalla oli anova ilme, miehellä oli kädetkin ristissä ikäänkuin hän rukoilisi.

"Nej, minä en suostu siihen, ja hän on sitäpaitsi poikani paras ystävä", Ruotsi sanoi tylysti. Hetken aikaa Ranskalla kesti tajuta mistä "pojasta" Ruotsi oikein puhui, mutta sitten hän tajusi miehen puhuvan Sealandista.

"Noh...ei sitten", Ranska huokaisi pettyneesti, ja Latvia rukoili Jumalaa kiitollisena. Latvia saisi pitää viattomuutensa vielä jonkun aikaa...

Ranska kuitenkin päätti hankkiutua vielä joskus kahden kesken Latvian kanssa...

"Onhan minulla sentään vielä sinut~", Ranska naurahti irstaasti, ja lähti raahaamaan Ruotsia kohti viinikellaria, kun hänen makuuhuoneensa oli jo varattu.

Ruotsi huokaisi väsyneenä, kohta hän ei jaksaisi enää tuota pelleilyä. Joko he pian pääsisivät asiaan?

Latvia jäi käytävään katsomaan kun tuo kaksikko lähti jonnekin satunnaiseen suuntaan, onneksi Ruotsi oli säädyllisempi kuin Ranska.

"Hetkinen...miten minä pääsen täältä kotiin..?" Latvia parahti itkuisena. Venäjä kyllä tappaisi hänet heti kun saisi käsiinsä, Latvianhan piti pidätellä Valko-Venäjää. Voi, miksi hän ei keksinyt parempaa tekosyytä?!

Amerikka juoksi minkä vain jaloistaan pääsi. Hän ei todellakaan halunnut viettää enää hetkeäkään samassa huoneessa Ranskan ja Venäjän kanssa. Vaikka olihan Venäjä oikeastaan ihan hyvännäköinen- ei hän ei halunnut enää ajatella tuota alastonta venäläistä.

"America?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Amerikka kuuli jonkun huutavan, ja amerikkalaisen kasvot kalpenivat kun hän huomasi kuka huutaja oikein oli.

Englanti ja Suomi istuivat nurmikolla piknikkiliinan päällä teekupit käsissä. Liinalla oli myös jotain toooodella homomaisia leivoksia, millaisia ainakin joissain piirretyissä syödään aina teen kera.

Englanti tuijotti ällistyneenä suoraan Amerikan alastonta vartaloa kasvot punaisina. Suomi taas oli kääntänyt päänsä heti ujona poispäin.

Kiusaantunutta hiljaisuutta kesti jonkun aikaa kunnes Englanti viimein sai äänensä asialliseksi ja kysyi:

"Why you don't have vaatteita päälläsi?"

Yleensä kovaääninen Amerikka oli nyt tyystin hiljaa. Jos hän kertoisi totuuden, Englanti ei enää ikinä puhuisi hänelle.

"Tuota...siihen on good reason, katos kun..when me saavuttiin sieltä sieluttomasta paikasta...minä huomasin oudon mukavuuden tunteen, so...päätin ryhtyä nudistiks", Amerikka selitti. Englanti katsoi Amerikkaa pitkään.

"Taidan rakastaa tuota egoistia vielä enemmän", Englanti ajatteli ja ryysti teetä.

"Niin, mihin sinä tarvitsit apuani?" Englanti jatkoi keskusteluaan Suomen kanssa. Suomi oli jo melkein kokonaan unohtanut Ruotsin. Hän laski teekuppinsa sivuun.

"Auta minua löytämään Ruotsi. Sattui pieni erehdys ja nyt en löydä koko miestä mistään...Kiltti, autathan minua.", Suomi aneli.

"Se svedu on at France's house", Amerikka möläytti katsoen kynsiään. Suomi katsahti alastonta miestä kummaksuen.

"Mitä muka Ruotsi Ranskalta halu...aisi?", Suomi kysyi tajutessaan mitä oli tekeillä. Hän nousi pystyyn ja lähti suorinta tietä Ranskan talolle. Amerikka ja Englanti jäivät keskenään. Kiusallinen hiljaisuus vallitsi pitkään.

"Mistä sinä muka tiesit, että Ruotsi oli Ranskan talolla?" Englanti kysyi hiljaa lisäen sokeria teehensä. Amerikka oli puhunut itsensä pussiin.

Mitä hän keksisi nyt puhuakseen itsensä pussista ulos?

Suomi juoksi päätä pahkaa Ranskan talolle. Toivottavasti ei olisi liian myöhäistä. Saapuessaan talolle hän näki Venäjän yrjöämässä ojaan.

Huomatessaan Venäjän alastomuuden Suomi punastui. Miksi kaikki olivat alasti. Vastaus näkyi Valko-Venäjän naamasta tämän kävellessä ohi.

"Oh dear...", Englanti totesi takaa päin. Hän oli näemmäs seurannut Suomea. Yhtäkkiä kuului hirveä räsäys ja Ruotsi juoksi kellarista pois.

"En voi tehdä sitä...minä-minä..."

Ruotsi mykistyi täysin nähdessään Suomen seisovan Ranskan pihalla. Ruotsalaisen paita oli puoliksi napitettu auki, miehen solmiokin roikkui auki hänen kaulansa ympäri ja hänen hiuksensa olivat entistäkin sotkuisemmat.

"Suomi, minä rakastan sinua", Ruotsi päätti lauseensa huokaisten ja jäi jännittyneenä odottamaan suomalaisen reaktiota.

Tuo lause iski Suomeen kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. Tietenkin hän sen tiesi, mutta olihan se jotenkin noloa kuulla se Ruotsin suusta näinkin julkisella paikalla, jossa porukkaa oli jokseenkin paljon.

"Tuota...Ruotsi...", Suomi takelteli punaisena, mutta ei ehtinyt loppuun asti kun Ranska jo juoksi kellarista.

"Suède~ Minne ihmeeseen sinä oikein hävisit kesken- ai..", Ranska sulki suunsa ja pysähtyi äkisti huomatessaan ovellaan seisoskelevan suomalaismiehen. Edes Ranska ei ollut niin typerä, että pilaisi tälläisen hetken. Olihan kyseessä sentään kuuluisa Pohjois-Euroopan aviopari. Ranskallahan siis ei ollut vaatteita, da?

"Suomi...tämä ei ole sitä miltä tämä näyttää", Ruotsi huudahti.

"Ruotsi, vaikka mua sanotaankin Euroopan amerikkalaisimmaksi valtioksi, ei se silti tarkoita sitä että mä olisin aivan idiootti", Suomi naurahti ja jatkoi:

"Kyllä minäkin rakastan sua, enkä minä ikinä pettäisi sua, varsinkaan Venäjän kanssa siis c'mon~!"

Nyt Ruotsi uskaltautui jo lähestymään Suomea parin askeleen verran.

"Eli...eli...sinä olet vielä minun vaimoni..?" Ruotsi kysyi hiljaisena, kasvot punaisempina kuin varmaan koskaan. Mutta ennen kun Suomi ehti vastata, kuului korvia särkevä huuto.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? MINKÄ HEMMETIN TAKIA SINÄ MAKASIT KAHLEISSA ALASTOMANA RANSKAN SÄNGYSSÄ?!" Englanti huusi järkyttyneenä, ja heitti selittelevää Amerikkaa teekupilla päin näköä.

"But darling...", Amerikka änisi pyyhkiessään tulikuumaa teetä kasvoiltaan.

"Älä selitä siinä! Miltä sinustakin mahtaisi tuntua, jos menisin ja, saamari, makaisin Kanadan kanssa!?" Englanti karjui itkuisena.

"Kenen!?"

"Angleterre-rakas, ikävä kyllä emme ehtineet loppuun asti, sillä...", Ranska huokaisi yrittäen turhaan rauhoitella tuota vihaista brittiläistä.

"Älä sinä siinä jeesustele, saamarin...ranskalainen!" Englanti yritti keksiä jotain mahdollisimman loukkaavaa nopeasti, mutta purskahti sen sijaan harvoin nähtyyn itkuun ja juoksi pois paikalta.

"...Voi helkkari...", Ranska huokaisi ärsyyntyneenä, Englanti oli halutessaan vieläkin mahdottomampi draamakuningatar kuin Ranska itse.

"...Tota...", Amerikka kääntyi hämmentyneenä kahden Pohjoismaan puoleen.

"Ootko sä oikeesti KOKO Euroopan amerikkalaisin valtio?! Vähänkö siistiä!" Amerikkalainen hehkutti onnellisena.

Muut katsoivat Amerikkaa "what the fuck"- ilmeillä.

"Hei sitten isoveli", Valko-Venäjä hymyili säteilevästi ojassa makaavalle, pelosta vapisevalle, alastomalle venäläismiehelle, joka kieltämättä näytti hyvin säälittävältä. Valko-Venäläisnainen käveli ylpeänä hame hulmuten ja lähti kohti omaa valtiotaan.

Venäjä uikutti surkeana ojanpohjalla. Hän alkoi jo tuntea pientä sympatiaa Baltioita kohtaan.

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi jonkun heittävän hänen oman sotilastakkinsa päälleen. Hän kurkisti varovaisesti tuota hyväntekijää ja hymyili huomatessaan Latvian. Pikkupoika katsoi Venäjää hymyillen ja ojensi tälle takkinsa. Venäjä puki päälle(mikä kiire muka hänellä ois...paitsi että Ranska kyyläili

taas siihen malliin).

"Sori muuten siitä Valko-V..".

Venäjä keskeytti Latvian puheen.

"Enhän minä voi olla sinulle vihainen...Ei, ei...Syytän Ranskaa ja Amerikkaa kaikesta", Venäjä sanoi laittaen kätensä pojan hartialle. Amerikka pyöritti silmiään.

Häntä selvästi kismitti kaikki tämä draama. Venäjä lähti taluttamaan Latviaa kotiinpäin.(Siis, Venäjän taloa)

Amerikka etsi katseellaan Suomea ja Ruotsia mutta he olivatkin livistäneet. Amerikan katse osui alastomaan ranskalaismieheen. Niinpä

Amerikkakin päätti ottaa hatkat ennen kuin tuo pervo iskee kyntensä häneen.

Ranska katseli ympärilleen uutta kohdetta etsien, mutta nähtävästi hän olikin yksin.

"Bläähhh...Mistä minä nyt senoritan täksi yöksi nappaan?" Ranska vonkui. Hän oli niin huomionkipeä, ettei tälläinen käynyt laatuun.

Ranska päätti lähte koittamaan onnea Ukrainan luona. Tiedä häntä jos Ukraina antaisi edes kouria toista suurta...ja olihan hänellä vielä yksi toive jäljellä.

The End.


End file.
